Life and Love
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: With the memories of his lost love still in his mind, Locke cannot bring himself to sleep.  Can Celes help him? / LockexCeles fluff.


_Sound a lot like life and love…_

"_I release you... Give your love to the one who now dwells in your heart... Love her...as you loved me..."_

_ RACHEL!_

Locke's eyes shot open and he sat up to find himself drenched in a cold sweat and in darkness. Taking deep breaths he instantly realized that he had just been through a bad dream.

But he knew it wasn't just a dream, because he had lived through it.

Shaking like a leaf not because of the cold but because of the dreadfulness of that horrible dream, Locke leaned against the headboard of his bed. The room he was in was small, his bed being the only one in it, and the only source of light was the moonlight coming from the large windows on either side of the bed.

Taking his bandanna from his bedside table, he wiped the sweat from his forehead, as well as removing the sweat from his bare chest, Locke took a deep breath. "Rachel…" His breathing returned to normal, but he didn't want to lie back down and suffer through that again. So, he sat in the dark, and Locke closed his eyes for a split second before he heard a light knock on the door.

"Locke? You alright?"

It was a woman's voice.

Locke stood up, and slowly walked over to the door soon after a second knock lightly tapped his door. Opening his door, Locke saw a woman with long straight blond hair and wearing a near see-through silk nightgown standing outside.

"Hey Celes…I didn't wake you, did I?"

The woman shook her head, "I was up getting a drink when I heard you having the terrors. I came to see if you are alright."

Locke nodded, "Just a little shaken up. I'll be alright…"

She held up her glass, "Care for some water? Might help."

Taking the glass with gratitude, Locke stepped back to let Celes in. Taking a drink of the ice water, Locke stood near the door to close it. When he turned he saw the former General standing in the moonlight at his bedside, looking elegant and majestic at the same time.

Celes was a beautiful woman, a little rough around the edges, but she was graceful too. She was also tough, that much Locke knew since saving her South Figaro, since she had survived the battles up to that point.

The man set the glass on a dresser before going to sit on his bed. Celes stood where she was, in the rays of the moonlight, "You alright?"

"I dreamt about Rachel."

Celes put her hands on her stomach, looking out the window with a look of sadness. "I'm truly sorry for you to lose her, the way you did was tragic."

As Locke lowered his head, Celes remembered the events of Rachel's final moments. Celes had been there the second time Rachel had died. She had been revived by the light of Phoenix only to die seconds later with Locke at her bedside. The event, while reinvigorated the thief for the journey to defeat Kefka, it also gave him the constant string of nightmares he has since suffered from.

And Celes had been doing her best to help him cope with them. She tried to keep his mind off of such things covertly, but it proved more difficult than she had imagined.

Tonight she wanted to openly offer her help, she just had to find the right words to say.

Locke lifted his head, "Celes?"

Celes walked over to him, standing right in front of him, "Yes…?"

He took her hands into his own, looking up at her with a smile on his face, "You've been a great friend to me. The grief of losing Rachel was…overwhelming for me. I lost her twice, once was my own fault."

"Don't Locke."

He lowered his gaze.

"Rachel was to die, there was little if anything you could have done to help her. However, she died knowing you had tried to revive her. And to know you were still alive."

He returned his eyes to hers, and surprised her by putting his arms around her waist and pulling her close. Resting his face against her abdomen, which was covered only by the thin fabric of her nightgown, Locke closed his eyes again, "I know. I just needed someone to reaffirm it for me. I am glad you were the one to do it, Celes."

Despite the fact that she was starting to get warm due to his actions, Celes reacted. Slowly, Celes put her hands on Locke's shoulders, and the tips of her hair lightly touching his skin, "Locke…"

Locke spoke softly, "Is it wrong to live on…and forget the past?"

Celes shook her head, "Not forget, you should never forget the past. Even if they aren't so great, memories are priceless for your future, since you can share them with others."

Locke pulled back, looking up at Celes, his eyes shining in the blue darkness, "Celes…thank you…"

Celes smiled, placing her left hand at the back of Locke's head, gently running her fingers through his light brown hair. She spoke softly, "I'm here Locke. Always."

And for that, Locke was ever more grateful.

For the remainder of the night, Locke was able to sleep peacefully, no more lingering memories to haunt his sleep, no more nightmares of his lost love. Just him, with Celes at his side, and the dreams of a brighter future in his mind.


End file.
